Je Veux te Voir
by OneNotToBeTrusted
Summary: Kagome's nightmares have her crying at night. Sesshoumaru lives in the apartment next door, and is tired of it, so he decides to pay her a visit one night. Will he stick around? AU, modern times. M for later chapters.
1. Sleep Deprived

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wondrous characters. I only own this plot and any original characters I may happen to throw in.

Summary: Kagome's nightmares have her screaming at night. Sesshoumaru lives in the apartment next door, and is tired of it, so he decides to pay her a visit one night. AU, modern times.

"talking"

'thinking'

"Mr. Taisho? What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru turned a surprised glance upon his assistant. He hadn't been paying attention and was caught off guard. His eyes narrowed and he mentally berated himself for the lapse in concentration.

Miroku raised his eyebrows at his boss as he waited for a response. He watched as Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before waving him off with, "Bother me later."

"Is everything alright? I've never seen you so exhausted before, are you sleeping?"

"I'm fine. Bring me the report before you leave," he responded curtly. Miroku only nodded and retreated from his office, puzzled.

'No, I'm not sleeping! And it's all thanks to _her_.' He growled lowly to himself in frustration, slumping at his desk.

He hadn't properly caught sight of the new neighbor on his floor of his apartment building, but he had definitely caught her scent. A wonderful, pleasing scent that called to him. Traces lingered in the lobby, on the stairs, in the elevator; it was taking over his floor!

What was worse than the scent constantly teasing his senses was the _noise_. When he had moved in, the adjacent apartment had been blissfully empty. Since she had taken that place a few weeks ago, he had become aware that his bedroom had only a thin wall separating it from what he could discern as _her_ bedroom.

Every night he would hear her. It would start with whimpering, then progress into quiet sobs before blooming into desperate crying and thrashing in her sleep. This would go on for hours before she would start to talk, to plead. Whispers of "no" and "please" escalated until she would abruptly wake with a shout or a cry. Then she would sit and cry to herself for a few more hours, keeping him awake every night despite his best efforts to block out her pain.

His patience was wearing thin with this unknown woman. He had barely even caught glimpses of her, soft hair swishing as she turned a corner, a whirl of ruffled skirt as she raced for the elevator.

He growled to himself again and realized he would get no more work done today. He resigned himself to a day wasted, grabbed his jacket, and walked out.

As he finally walked through his front door, he set his keys on the counter, and glanced at the clock: 3pm. Pulling at his tie, he changed into some black pajama pants and collapsed on his bed.

'Just a short nap.'

The sound of sniffling reached his ears and Sesshoumaru groaned, rolling over, he checked the time. 11pm. He had been asleep for almost 8 hours already, and he was still tired. Sleeping sporadically the past few weeks was catching up to him. Even as a full demon, working a ten hour day running your own business was tiring.

'This has to stop. Now.'

He threw the covers off and padded down the hall to the front door, throwing it open angrily he made his way to her door. He knocked, softly at first, then louder, but heard no movement from inside. He sighed heavily and tried the handle, surprising himself when it opened.

'Stupid woman doesn't even remember to lock her door.'

As he stepped cautiously inside he was assaulted by her sweet scent again, stronger than ever. It set his senses on fire, set his pulse racing and he inhaled deeply, pausing a moment to regain his composure.

He moved carefully toward her room, pushed the door open slowly and realized why she hadn't heard his knocking. She was deep in the throes of a dream, thrashing around with tears slowly streaming down her face.

He took a moment to study her. She had a nice face, he begrudgingly admitted, though it was tense with fear. She had thrown most of her blankets off, and he frowned at the kitten patterned shorts that had ridden up too high, exposing long creamy legs. She whimpered in her sleep and his throat tightened as he reached out to wake her.

He felt her aura rising defensively and growled warningly, but then her eyes flew open as she sat straight up, throwing her hands out in front her she cried out, "Don't touch me!" Before he could dodge, her miko ki from her hands blasted him straight in the chest, sending him across the room and into the far wall.

End Chapter 1


	2. Keep me safe while I sleep

AN: I've added a teeny bit of detail here to make it more sensible for a victim to invite a stranger into bed with her. I hope this lessens the ridiculousness. Kagome has always been a naturally trusting : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wondrous characters. I only own this plot and any original characters I may happen to throw in.

* * *

><p>Summary: Kagome's nightmares have her screaming at night. Sesshoumaru lives in the apartment next door, and is tired of it, so he decides to pay her a visit one night. AU, modern times.<p>

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

'thinking'

* * *

><p>There was a pause as he slumped, his bare chest smoking, and she sat teary eyed on her bed staring at him. "Oh my God!" and she was at his side, "Are you okay?"<p>

'Blue eyes.' His golden eyes studied her face, meeting her worried gaze. "Miko."

"Um, yes. I am. I'm not trained though, I'm so sorry!" She quickly replied. Glancing around, she added, "But who are you and why are you in here?"

"I am Sesshoumaru."

He explained that he was her neighbor, about her noise, his sleepless nights, and after taking in his disheveled appearance: the bare feet, bare torso, and pajamas. She believed him.

And now, he was sitting upon her living room couch as she bandaged the minor wound she had left upon his skin. He didn't need it, as a demon he healed quickly, he had tried to insist, but she was adamant and feeling guilty. He allowed it if only to make her feel better.

Sitting next to him, she blushed as she touched his bare skin in such close proximity. "I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep. I had no idea my neighbor was an inuyoukai."

"Hn." Her face was prettier when she was smiling, he noticed.

"I could, um, sound proof it or something," she offered timidly, looking up at him from under dark lashes. His silver hair fell forward as he leaned towards her smaller frame, "Tell me, miko, what is it you dream of?"

"It's Kagome," she murmured offhandedly, focused on wrapping his chest.

"What do you dream about, Kagome?" he repeated gently.

Her blue eyes widened and she shook her head sadly. She dropped her gaze to stare down at her hands and whispered slowly, "I was attacked a couple of months ago," she pulled on the collar of her t-shirt to reveal white scars of long claw marks. "I've tried everything, but I just…keep dreaming about it."

Seeing the marks on her perfect skin left him feeling unsettled and angry with whoever would dare to harm her. Studying her, a small, frightened, and lone female called upon his baser protective instincts and her wonderful scent called to his beast. 'Pack?'

"A youkai?" he questioned softly, but she shook her head no. "A hanyou, a spider hanyou."

His eyes widened but he nodded slowly. 'Hanyou are rare, but temperamental.' She crossed her arms defensively and shuddered, thinking of Naraku.

"I know it's silly to still be scared, he's been locked away. I just can't help thinking he'll search for me if he ever gets out," she admitted softly. Something about the tenderness in Sesshoumaru's voice, the sincere concern after she had ruined his rest for weeks on end, endeared her. He was so close, so strong, and so masculine. Something about him made her feel safe, a feeling she longed for desperately. His aura called to her, powerful and calm it embraced her own easily. She knew she could trust him then, and so let her guard down.

"You're scared he'll hurt you again?" he inquired further, moving ever closer to her, but she shook her head no. He reached out slowly with one clawed hand to tilt her face so he could see her eyes again. She blinked up at him with teary eyes and answered his silent question, "Not that he'll hurt me…I'm scared that he'll… mate me."

She started to cry again and let herself fall into his arms. He sighed tiredly and pulled her close, relaxing as her scent washed over him.

'So that's what happened to her.' He was shocked and appalled. Only the lowest of the low would consider forcing a mating. Anger flashed through him that anyone could even think of hurting a woman like Kagome. A miko. She was so pure, so kind. Had even rushed to aid him before questioning him. He now understood her problems sleeping, he could still smell her innocence, but the fear left from her attack, an attempted rape, would be enough to disturb her dreams.

Her sobbing slowed and then stopped, her deep even breaths indicating she had cried herself to sleep. He carefully gathered her into his arms and stood. He studied her soft features. 'A miko, a powerful miko. A powerful mate? Strong pups?' He shook his head of such thoughts, blaming it on his sleep-deprived brain.

He carried her back to her room and set her down softly on the bed, but a dainty hand shot out and fisted a long lock of silver hair. Tugging on it softly, she groggily turned towards him, "Don't go." Her distressed aura had found a protector and was more than reluctant to let him get away.

Leaning over her form from her grip on his hair, he raised an eyebrow at her incredulously, but she only smiled sleepily and replied, "Just sleep. I don't want to be alone. I won't grope you I promise." She yawned and released his hair.

He snorted at her groping reassurance. 'She does not worry that_ I_ will be doing the groping?'He shrugged and claimed his place on the other side of her bed, and letting himself drift to sleep, he briefly wondered if he would regret this in the morning.

As it turned out, he would regret it very much.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 2<p>

Thanks!


	3. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wondrous characters. I only own this plot and any original characters I may happen to throw in.

Summary: Kagome's nightmares have her screaming at night. Sesshoumaru lives in the apartment next door, and is tired of it, so he decides to pay her a visit one night. AU, modern times.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes slowly, yawning. 'I haven't slept that well in ages!' It took her a moment to register the arms wrapped securely about her waist and hard body pressed firmly to her side. Surprised, she turned and was met with silver hair, a pale striped cheek, and remembered the evening before.<p>

'Oh…yeah. Sesshoumaru.'

She studied his face, his closed lids, relaxed features, knowing that when he'd open them she'd be met with molten gold irises. Almost familiar, but so very different from the ones she knew. 'Oh shit…'

But it was too late, she heard her front door open and slam shut, his voice coming down the hall, "Hey Kagome, you left your door open again! I came to see the new place. You know you live next to my…"

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, shocked, as he recognized the figure wrapped around her so casually. Sesshoumaru, who was woken by his voice, threw his pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

"Hey! Bastard! What the hell are you doing here? Get away from Kagome!"

Kagome winced from all the noise and climbed out of bed to stand in his way with her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha, calm down. It's fine, I invited him here." The hanyou stepped forward into the room and noticeably started taking deep sniffs to determine if what she said was true. The room only smelled very faintly of Kagome's fear and there was a sting of purity in the air. Noticing the bandage on his brother's chest, Inuyasha smirked. "You zapped him, eh?"

Kagome blushed sheepishly, and Sesshoumaru only shrugged, sitting up in bed to remove the bandage, revealing perfectly healed skin.

"Must you always be so loud, Inuyasha?" he inquired tiredly. But the hanyou only ignored him and dragged Kagome away into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" he growled at her, crossing his arms.

Kagome's eyes widened and she sputtered, trying to find an answer that didn't reveal how scared she had been. She hadn't told Inuyasha about the nightmares because he had already been worried about her enough. "I-, he-, we-, ummm…it just…happened?"

Inuyasha frowned at her avoidance and shook his head, not buying it. "Kagome…" he growled again.

She threw her hands up in the air frustrated, and snapped at him, "What are you even doing here? Is it a family habit to just waltz through unlocked doors to people's homes?"

"What? I was worried about you, you idiot wench! And I come here to check on you and you're in bed with my brother!" He yelled at her.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that he was your brother!" she argued back.

"Half-brother." Corrected Sesshoumaru from behind them. 'So the miko has fire. Interesting..'

They turned to look at him, surprised, both having forgotten he was still there. Inuyasha took in his bare chest and low riding baggy black pants in disgust, remembering he had slept with Kagome, but she only blushed and stared at the ground.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, Kagome. And you better tell me the truth damnit!" And then Inuyasha was gone. Leaving only an embarrassed Kagome and a puzzled Sesshoumaru.

"Are you dating my half-brother?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Kagome looked very surprised, and then giggled, "No, no. Nothing like that. We're good friends."

"How do you know him?" He questioned curiously. This woman intrigued him in ways he almost liked. Almost. "Well, he was um.., the one who saved me. Now we work together."

'Ah.'

He ran a clawed hand through the front of his silver hair, "I wasn't aware that Inuyasha was capable of doing something productive with his time, much less hold a job. Or rescue dazzling damsels for that matter."

She giggled again pleasantly and he found himself smiling at her. "Well, it isn't exactly a hard job. He owns the bookstore I work at as well as a few other places."

"A bookstore suits you. Him, not as much. Noisy half-breed," he teased.

"Ah well, you never know. People can surprise you," she shrugged. "I need to get ready for work though, he'll be even more irritable if I'm late."

He nodded slowly, "Yes, I should as well." He turned to leave, but paused when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Sesshoumaru," she began, blushing again, "Thank you for last night. Really. It was very sweet of you and you didn't have to."

She was just so cute, with her tousled hair and sparkling blue eyes. He couldn't resist that blissful scent, he wanted to taste her. He leaned forward, one arm braced against the door behind her, until he was as close as he could get without touching her lips. Her eyes went very wide, surprised, but she wasn't pulling back.

"Have dinner with me. Tonight at 6," he whispered softly. She smiled then, closed the tiny distance between them, and kissed him. Sesshoumaru pulled her against him tightly and hummed approvingly as he took over the kiss, dominating, and drowning in her sweet taste. She threw her arms around his neck and wove her fingers through his hair as he lifted her easily and placed her legs around his waist.

He groaned as he pulled back from her lips, mindful that she was human and needed to breathe. Panting with his forehead resting on hers, he tried to collect himself as she pouted then sighed. "Work," she reminded in a breathy voice. "Yes," he agreed slowly, letting her legs slide back to the floor.

He wanted her, so very badly. But it would have to wait.

"My apartment, 6." He reiterated and waited for her nod and smile. Leaning down, he grabbed a sweet kiss before leaving her. Kagome sighed wistfully to herself, fingertips touching her lips as she smiled dreamily before catching herself and heading toward the shower.

End Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!<p>

Sneak peek, next time:

Inuyasha studied Kagome very carefully as she flitted around the bookstore, organizing things with a dreamy look on her face. He scowled to himself, he just knew his brother was up to something and he didn't like it. At all.


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wondrous characters. I only own this plot and any original characters I may happen to throw in.

Summary: Kagome's nightmares have her screaming at night. Sesshoumaru lives in the apartment next door, and is tired of it, so he decides to pay her a visit one night. AU, modern times.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p>Later that day, Inuyasha studied Kagome very carefully as she flitted around the bookstore, organizing things with a dreamy look on her face. He scowled to himself, he just knew his brother was up to something and he didn't like it. At all.<p>

Since the day he had saved her from Naraku, he had grown protective of Kagome and he didn't want his bastard brother hurting her.

She absentmindedly tweaked one fuzzy ear as she passed by and he melted, grinning like an idiot. Her sweet scent lingered and he sighed. Startled, he reminded himself that he was still angry at her. She had avoided him during lunch and now it was almost time for them to close up and go home.

"Keh." He frowned again, seeing her pencil skirt rise up as she stretched to reach the top shelf. Her long legs were exposed, her wavy hair was hanging down her back, and a peek of creamy skin at the bottom of her shirt made an enticing picture. Kagome was a beautiful woman, inside and out. He had already seen one man try to take advantage of her, and Inuyasha was determined to protect her from any others. Even his brother!

"Kagome," he called gruffly. She turned, smiling brilliantly at him, and flounced over happily.

"Yes, boss?" she asked playfully.

"You're in a good mood, is it because you slept with my brother last night?" he teased her.

"What? Ah! We slept NEXT to each other, you idiot. There's a difference," she mumbled embarrassedly.

"So what happened? Why?" he stared at her expectantly, his concern was so sincere that she started to feel guilty for not telling him how scared she had been lately. She sighed and just told Inuyasha the truth about the nightmares, the overwhelming fear, accidentally zapping Sesshoumaru, and how his aura had immediately embraced her own and calmed her worries.

Inuyasha listened attentively, ears drooping. He had been worried about her moving into a new place, but he had no idea how the memory of Naraku's assault still haunted her. He wanted to do more for her.

'She's scared. She needs protection. More than I can give her.'

His eyes widened incredulously as she described Sesshoumaru, positive adjectives spilled forth thoughtlessly from her rosy lips and her face lit up. He scowled as she babbled on.

"You LIKE him?" he interrupted, suspicious. She flushed prettily and nodded. "We have a date tonight."

Inuyasha was taken aback. When had his brother ever dated? He tried to remember, but couldn't. Maybe never? Never. Sesshoumaru had never been interested enough in a woman to hold more than a brief and polite conversation.

He looked at Kagome; her excitement was very obvious. She hadn't been herself since that night, so this was good for her. She NEEDED a protector, a powerful mate to make her feel safe. But Sesshoumaru? He might need her even more.

'I hope he knows it.'

He scratched the back of his head, defeated. "Well Kagome, if cold and fluffy does it for ya, then good luck to you. You'll need it." She giggled and gave him a brief hug, tweaking the other fuzzy ear before rushing out the back door to go get ready for her date.

Inuyasha sighed to himself again. Kagome really was one of a kind, and if he didn't already have a mate, he would've pursued her. He couldn't, like he couldn't reassure her fears or stop the nightmares for her. But Sesshoumaru could.

'I really hope he knows it. How much he needs someone like her,' He thought to himself as he too headed out into the night.

End Chapter 4

* * *

><p>You guys are awesome!<p>

Teaser for next time:

Her pulse thrummed enticingly under his lips, but he hesitated. His self-control was wavering, if he went too far he might lose control.


	5. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wondrous characters. I only own this plot and any original characters I may happen to throw in.

Summary: Kagome's nightmares have her screaming at night. Sesshoumaru lives in the apartment next door, and is tired of it, so he decides to pay her a visit one night. AU, modern times.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p>It was finally six o'clock. Standing outside his door, Kagome nervously smoothed her black dress down and summoned the courage to knock.<p>

The door swung open and she smiled up at him. His long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his navy button down was neatly tucked into black slacks. He welcomes her in, one clawed hand on her lower back as he led her to the table and the dinner he had prepared.

"You made all of this?" she asked, impressed.

"Yes. I can cook when it's needed," he replied dismissively.

While eating, they talked of their lives. She spoke of a family shrine and a miko's duties. He detailed a grand family estate, the expectations of a taiyoukai. For hours he watched her dainty hands as they moved when she talked. Sharing past prank wars on little brothers, he watched her laugh.

He observed her intently, listening, gathering details, and fitting pieces together. Could such a perfect person really exist? She was kind, beautiful, powerful, feisty, and so much more. Things he had looked for and never found in a demoness.

'Unique.'

He didn't intend to let her slip away. As dinner winded down, they moved to the couch, put on a movie, and curled up together.

He quickly lost interest in the film. Laying behind her, Sesshoumaru flexed the clawed hand on her hip and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Her pulse thrummed enticingly under his lips, but he hesitated. His self-control was wavering, if he went too far he might lose control.

He took in her sweet scent one more time, and attempted to focus again on the movie. Then she smiled up at him brilliantly and he leaned down to claim her lips in a sweet kiss.

After a moment he reluctantly pulled back and Kagome hesitantly returned her attention back to the tv. He sighed regretfully, aching. Watching Mark Wahlberg run away from the wind was going to be even more painful for an entirely different reason.

As the credits finally appeared, he noticed Kagome was sound asleep once again curled up against his side. She had one hand fisted in his shirt and the other on a lock of his silver hair with a smile on her face.

'This seems familiar. I hope it's habit-forming.'

He gently gathered her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He carefully crawled into bed with her, placing her under the covers. He closed his eyes and felt her snuggle up to his side, sighing contentedly in her sleep. Not a single sign of nightmares while he was near.

'Am I enough to chase her fears away?'

Before surrendering to sleep himself, he wondered how he had grown accustomed to sleeping with her so easily. And how much he liked it.

'This could be bad. Damn addictive miko.'

End Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Preview chapter six:<p>

She was so sweet, and pressed so intimately against him. He was losing control too fast. He started to pull back, but Kagome pushed forward.


	6. Good Morning and Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wondrous characters. I only own this plot and any original characters I may happen to throw in.

Summary: Kagome's nightmares have her screaming at night. Sesshoumaru lives in the apartment next door, and is tired of it, so he decides to pay her a visit one night. AU, modern times.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned and stretched, noticing a hard muscled body wrapped around her own.<p>

'Déjà vu much?'

But as her eyes trailed up to his face she was met with amber orbs.

She grinned, "Good morning."

"Hn." She was all tousled curls and long lashes, "Beautiful."

She blushed as he pulled her closer and claimed her lips. She moaned softly into the kiss and he took the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth.

She was so sweet, and pressed so intimately against him. He was losing control too fast. He started to pull back, but Kagome pushed forward. She moved so she was straddling his waist, dress riding up on her hips and Sesshoumaru groaned.

She grinded against him and his control snapped. With a growl he flipped them both so he was on top, he pressed further into her core and she responded by wrapping her long legs around his waist.

Just like that all of his plans were falling away; he had intended a long courtship, meticulously planned dates, and even a human wedding. All of it seemed beyond his reach now, his careful plans disappearing in heaps of black fabric.

Then the black dress had disappeared, Kagome pulling it over her head and tossing it away. She writhed under him as his hands carefully explored creamy skin, trailing over her stomach and up her sides. He pulled his own shirt over his head and he shuddered as her hands blazed over his abs and down to the hem of his pants.

He grabbed her hands, pausing her efforts and took a deep steadying breath. She looked up at him questioningly, and he shook his head.

"Kagome," he started carefully, "Are you sure? Do you know what it means to mate a full demon?"

His golden eyes searched hers, but she only smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure. I want this. I've never felt so comfortable. Or safe. I want you. Always."

He searched her scent for traces of lying or doubt, but found none. She only smelled of sweet arousal and innocence.

"I _will_ protect you," he declared fiercely and she nodded knowingly.

Reassured, he claimed her lips again fiercely. He suddenly found her underclothes to be very irritating and ripped them from her, leaving her bare for him. She was flushed prettily, her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her eyes were hazy with desire.

She reached for his pants again and this time he let her slip them over his hips and kicked his boxers off with them.

Many hours, moans, and breathy gasps later found them exhausted, laying naked together in tangled sheets. Kagome sported a variety of hickeys up her stomach and over her neck leading to two fresh fang marks on her collar bone. An inuyoukai mating mark. She sighed happily, blissfully sore.

"Sesshoumaru?" she inquired softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to live here or at my place? I'd hate to move again so soon," she pouted thoughtfully.

Pulling her closer, he kissed the top of her head before answering.

"I've considered it and I think we should be fine taking that wall out and joining both places into one flat."

She gasped in surprise, "But what will we do with all that room?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "We'll need it all if the pups are anything like Inuyasha was as a child."

Her eyes widened dramatically, a hand on her flat stomach, "Pups? Already?"

He only grinned predatorily and tackled her again. Pinning both wrists above her head loosely he enlightened her.

"Not yet. It's Saturday, we have all weekend to work on making them."

She giggled lightly, "Well, you better get started then, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn. Only if we can force the half-breed to babysit."

The End!

* * *

><p>All done! I love a happy ending. Only partial lemon though, this site has strict parameters.<p>

Be on the lookout for more stories from OneNotToBeTrusted coming soon! What I'm working on right now:

A KagomexSesshoumaru romance drabble story! Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, a private detective to find his runaway bride Kagome, but things are not always as they seem. Sesshoumaru must not only find her, but also put the pieces together to find out why she's running. 100 word Chapters in progress!

Also, an ItachixKagomexSasuke crossover! Itachi finds her beaten up body outside of Konoha and she's adopted into the clan, massacre still occurs, and Kagome's on team seven! Can two brothers learn to share or tear her apart in a game of tug-o-war? First few chapters were published previously and have been edited and continued!


End file.
